


From China With Love

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil 6 [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Fucking, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Fingerfucking, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Post - RE6, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chris comes home after the events of China, he was drinking until a friend comfort him. [Post-RE6; Chris/Jill]</p>
            </blockquote>





	From China With Love

**Author's Note:**

> This took place after RE6, so don't read if you haven't play or beaten the campaign because there's spoilers in the story.
> 
> I don't own Resident Evil or any other stuff.

July 1, 2013

9:30 P.M.

 

It was nighttime. The rain was pouring down and thunder was heard. Chris was walking on the sidewalk to his house, with a umbrella and his suitcase. He opened the door and closed it. He sat down on the sofa and grab the remote to change it to Family Guy. It was showing the episode, "PTV". He got up and went to the cabinet to grab a six-pack of beer. He grab the can and drunk the whole can. By the 5th can, he was getting nowhere. So he grabbed a bottle of whiskey, drunk it, and started walking. Since he drunk, he knocked over the empty bottle into the floor, breaking it. He dropped down to the couch and heard footsteps coming to the living room. It was Jill, who wearing a nightgown. He watched her as she clean the mess up. Then notice the empty cans of beer on the floor.

"Hmmm....."

As she thinks, she sat down and noticed that she's sitting on him.

"Hey, get off of me..."

"Oh."

She got up and waited for him to sit right. Then she sat down.

"Hey...."

Not answering, he grabbed a shot glass that is filled with whiskey and drinks it.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong with me?...," Chris said. "I have the nightmare mission for three whole days!"

"Don't get mad... Let me help you..."

She gave him a kiss. Then it turned into a passionate kiss. They stopped for a minute so they can go to the bedroom.

"You're right. I need you."

Jill took her her nightgown then helped Chris get his clothes off. He entered two fingers into her cilt, making her moan. But he stopped just before she reaches her orgasm. He looked at her nipples, then licking it and sucking it. After some more time of sucking, licking and moaning, he stopped and give her a quick kiss.  Then she took her mouth to the head of his cock, sucking it for several minutes before pulling away. Then he entered her pussy, going slowly at first as he kissed her neck.

"Faster!" She screamed.

He went faster and harder as they countinued making out. It's wasn't long just before they close to their orgasm. Her orgasm came, with a sigh of pleasure and she grabbed him. As he pull one last thrust, his whole body seizes and muscles draw taught as he empties himself, with a sigh of pleasure, vision white as her body clenches and wrings his orgasm from him.

"That was amazing!" Jill said as she gave Chris a kiss.

"Yeah..."

"So you're happy?"

"Yeah... I got you something."

He opened his suitcase to grab something: a bouquet of beautiful, red roses that grew in China.

"This is for you..." He said, giving the flowers to her.

"Thanks. You're so sweet. But you didn't get anything..."

"I know.."

"Just kidding. I've got a welcome home present just for you."

She went to the drawer to grab the present: It was wrapped with Pink Butterflies wrapping paper on it with pink ribbon and bow. He opened the present and it's was a Samsung 16.2MP camera and a envelope that contains $500 dollars inside.

"Thank you... and I love you too."

They slept for the rest of the night...

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Family Guy is a register trademark of FOX.
> 
> 2\. This story is re-edited to improve the plot and to add a few sexual positions.
> 
> 3\. To find the episode, "PTV" from Family Guy, find it on YouTube or any other video websites.
> 
> 4\. Samsung is a register trademark of Sony.
> 
> 5\. This is based on the song, "Maps".


End file.
